


Amores, amores

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se encuentra a Cosette a la salida del colegio, con el sol del mediodía dándole de lleno en sus cabellos dorados y un solero amarillo pálido que lo lleva a tiempos lejanos. Ella parece tan sorprendida como él y está seguro de que podrían mirarse boquiabiertos por horas, sino fuera porque tiene que apurarse o llegará tarde para el turno con el pediatra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amores, amores

Se encuentra a Cosette a la salida del colegio, con el sol del mediodía dándole de lleno en sus cabellos dorados y un solero amarillo pálido que lo lleva a tiempos lejanos. Ella parece tan sorprendida como él y está seguro de que podrían mirarse boquiabiertos por horas, sino fuera porque tiene que apurarse o llegará tarde para el turno con el pediatra.

—¿Marius?

—¿Cosette?

—Papi, ¿quién es? —le pregunta Alizée, mirando con desconfianza a la mujer frente a ellos.

—Es…

—Soy una vieja amiga de tu papi —responde Cosette, sonriéndole a su hija, la cual se esconde detrás de él. Marius suspira, su hija, lamentablemente, sacó su timidez e inutilidad social.

La mujer se ríe, mirándolo con cariño y Marius le devuelve el gesto. Siempre ha recordado a su primera novia con afecto muy grande, ese que se merece el primer amor. Sufrió mucho cuando la relación terminó, ambos lo hicieron. Intentaron seguir siendo amigos pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir viéndose todos los días y hacer como que nada había pasado, así que decidieron que lo mejor era distanciarse por un tiempo.

“Un tiempo” se convirtió en “para siempre”, tras que Cosette se mudara a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo y luego Marius cambiara el número de teléfono tras perder el suyo. Ninguno de los dos tenía Facebook (él aún no lo tiene, no sabe si la mujer finalmente habrá dado el brazo a torcer con la tecnología) y Marius siempre olvidaba su contraseña de email, por lo cual tampoco tenían ese puente de comunicación.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Cosette. Es curioso, ¿verdad? Como alguien que significó tanto para nosotros puede convertirse en un desconocido sin que nos demos cuenta.

—Cosette fue mi primer novia —corrige Marius, porque intentan mentirle lo menos posible a su hija. Cosette lo mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada.

—¿La chica de la calle Plumet?

Ahora la mujer se ve completamente sorprendida, como si no se hubiese esperado que él le hubiese hablado a Alizée de ella. Bien, de acuerdo, quizás no es lo más normal que uno le hable de sus exs a los hijos, pero Cosette fue muy importante en su vida, no sabe cómo podría contarle a sus hijos su historia sin hablarle de ella.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Sip. Papá me contó que trabajabas en una pastelería y que cocinabas riquísimo.

—Oh, Marius, sabes que la mitad de las cosas ni las preparaba yo… —comenta Cosette, sonrojándose, pero Alizée frunce el ceño.

—No, Papi no me contó eso, me lo contó Papá.

Cosette se ve confundida y Marius siente como le arden las mejillas porque, claro, Cosette no sabe esa parte.

—¿Cosette?

—¿Courfeyrac?

—¡Papá!

Se pregunta si alguien allá arriba (o allá abajo) se divertirá jugando con su vida y los acontecimientos que ocurren en ella. Puede darse cuenta el momento exacto en que Cosette suma dos más dos, y eso no es porque sea muy perceptivo, sino porque la chica estalla en carcajadas.

—Oh, cielos, no sé cómo nunca me lo imaginé.

—Pa-pi. Pa-pi —balbucea Thierry, estirando sus bracitos hacia él. Marius toma a su hijo de brazos de su esposo, el cual parece aún más estupefacto que él de haberse encontrado a Cosette.

Definitivamente van a llegar tarde al pediatra.

—Cosette, estás… en París —dice Courfeyrac, lo cual parece más un comentario suyo que de su marido, pero supone que las malas costumbres (como remarcar lo obvio) se pegan con los años.

—Sí, desde hace un mes. Y tú estás con Marius.

Courfeyrac entonces sonríe pícaramente, nuevamente siendo esa persona sin pudor y con nada que ocultarle al mundo. Alizée le tira del pantalón para que le haga upa y Courfeyrac, aunque ya han hablado de que a sus cinco años la niña ya debería dejar de ser cargada, la alza en brazos. Marius se lo recriminaría, pero él tampoco es bueno negándole cosas a sus hijos.

—Sí, desde hace diez años.

—Curioso, yo me fui de París hace once.

Marius se siente avergonzado aunque no tiene motivos para hacerlo. Su historia con Cosette ya estaba terminada y enterrada hacía tiempo cuando comenzó a escribir un nuevo capítulo con Courfeyrac.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mis brazos son muy buenos para refugiarse y llorar en ellos…

Cosette vuelve a soltar una carcajada, fresca y joven como cuando tenían quince años. Marius sólo quiere que la tierra se lo trague, nunca fue muy bueno manejando esto de la vergüenza.

—Me olvidé de lo mucho que hacías reír, Courfeyrac. Aunque dudo mucho que Marius me haya velado por mucho tiempo.

—Debo admitir que al principio le costó un poco, pero luego abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía al ser más perfecto en la existencia frente a él. Tuvo que rogarme mucho, pero…

—El tío Enjolras dice que fuiste tú el que estuvo rogándole a Papi para que comenzaran a ser novios —dice Alizée, haciendo que Courfeyrac haga un mohín y que Cosette vuelva a reírse.

A pesar de la vergüenza, no puede evitar sonreír. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Cosette.

—Deberías venir a cenar a casa —dice, porque se da cuenta de que quiere reconectar con Cosette.

La mujer sonríe, feliz, asintiendo.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más.


End file.
